


if you just keep quiet

by DevilishKurumi



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, pre-fame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilishKurumi/pseuds/DevilishKurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has a party and Skwisgaar and Pickles fuck in the closet.  That's... thats it thats the show</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you just keep quiet

**Author's Note:**

> this is in the same timeline as [what's finally gonna let me sleep at night?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2363408) and i miiiight put them into a series if i write another one to justify it hehehe

            Pickles has no idea what happened. One minute, he's pounding back brewskies with Nathan while Murderface puts the moves on some chick more Magnus's speed, and the next, he's got one of Skwisgaar's hands clamped over his mouth while the other one roughly strokes his hardening dick through his pants. He can hear wire hangers rattling overhead, and though he knows no one can see through the slats of the closet door, he tries to lean away from it anyway. Just in case.

            This is one of _those_ nights. And, you know, normally? Pickles kind of digs the clandestine thing. It's probably got something to do with his upbringing, but he doesn't really care about where his kinks come from. Either way, _normally_ , he'd be okay with this, but they're at someone else's place - _Magnus's_ , for fuck's sake - and there's... a lot of people here. Like, a lot of drunk partiers hanging around, dancing to shitty music and drinking really shitty liquor, and if anyone finds them fucking around in the closet - _well_.

            That would suck.

            Skwisgaar swipes the tip of his tongue along the shell of Pickle's ear and he shudders head to foot. "Don'ts worries," Skwisgaar mutters into his ear. Pickles can practically _feel_ his toothy, evil little grin. "Nobodies ams going to bothers us."

            He doesn't move his hand to let Pickles respond, which is pretty fucking rude of him, so Pickles retaliates by slobbering all over his palm. "You don't know that," he hisses when Skwisgaar pulls his hand away from his mouth. He wants to say more, but then there are fingertips pressing against his lips, Skwisgaar's palm pushing at his chin, tilting his face upwards while his fingers worm into his mouth. He keeps rubbing the heel of his palm against the clothed base of Pickles' dick.

            "You looks pretties like this," Skwisgaar says, and Pickles' knees give out. He can't even pretend to be offended - he can't pretend _anything_ while he's desperately gagging on Skwisgaar's long fingers and grinding his dick into Skwisgaar's hand. He's making noises, he knows it, but Skwisgaar doesn't seem to think they're a problem because he just keeps encouraging them, flicking the button of Pickles' jeans open and waiting for a whine before halfway unzipping his zipper. He pulls his fingers out of Pickles' mouth with a pop and Pickles struggles to focus past the hand that's now rubbing his belly. Wet fingers snake under his clothes and wrap around his dick, and he has to grab Skwisgaar's shoulders to keep from falling.

            "I haves you," Skwisgaar mumbles.

            "Fuck," Pickles hisses back, pressing the back of his head against Skwisgaar's ribs. "Oh, _fuck_ -"

            "-Like I was saying," Magnus says, somewhere on the other side of the door, "We can probably find a place for you."

            Pickles feels ice run down his spine. Skwisgaar's hand on his belly slides up, pausing at his neck just long enough to make Pickles' cock throb, and then he covers Pickles' mouth again. He's grateful for that, because he starts working his fingertips over the head of his dick and Pickles can't contain his gasps. There's some girl talking to Magnus on the other side of the closet doors. What if Magnus needs something in here? What if he opens that door and finds Pickles with his dick out and Skwisgaar trying to get him off, what if Nathan sees, what if -

            Skwisgaar sucks the lobe of his left ear into his mouth and Pickles struggles to keep his hands clamped on Skwisgaar's tall, bony shoulders. He wants to cry. He wants to _come_.

            "I haven't seen him," Magnus is saying, and Pickles gasps as Nathan replies.

            "He better not have bailed. There are these two chicks, and -"

            "He'll show up. Probably passed out in the bathroom or something. As usual."

            Pickles wants to _laugh_ , now, and he twists his neck to look up at Skwisgaar once he lets go of his ear. He wonders if he thinks any of this is funny or terrifying or whatever this complicated gamut of emotions is supposed to be right now.

            Skwisgaar is breathing hard and staring at him. Pickles doesn't know what he's feeling because he's never seen anyone look at him like that, so he doesn't have anything to compare it to.

            "Oh, fucks," Skwisgaar whispers. He licks his lower lip and Pickles feels tightness stretch from his throat to his balls. Magnus is talking still, and so is Nathan, and there's some girl there too, but Pickles can only really hear their heavy breathing inside the closet.

            "My mouth," Pickles gasps, breath hitching as Skwisgaar's thumb slides across the head of his dick, "Cover - gonna come, I -"

            Skwisgaar's hand presses over his mouth, fingernails biting into his cheek, but he doesn't break eye contact. Pickles feels hot all over, and Skwisgaar's cock is pressing against his ass; he thinks about sucking him off in the closet, with Magnus and Nathan right there, talking about them like they're missing, and Skwisgaar licks his lips again.

            He wants to come so fucking bad - if he doesn't, he might fucking _lose it_ \- and he bucks his hips to try and get there that much faster. Skwisgaar leans in to press his mouth to his ear, nuzzling his sideburn for a moment before whispering, "They could comes in at any seconds, Pickle."

            Pickles imagines the doors opening and the entire party staring in at them, at Skwisgaar jacking him off, whispering into his ear, and trembles head to toe. Oh, _fuck_ , oh fuck, he can't stop shaking -

            He bites down on the meat of Skwisgaar's palm as he tries to swallow back most of his groan, coming into Skwisgaar's hand. They're still talking outside the door. Skwisgaar drags his hand out of Pickles' jeans and licks his palm clean, right in front of Pickles' eyes.

            "Holy shit," he breathes.

            "Whens we cans goes," Skwisgaar murmurs, his lip curling, "I wants you to returns the favor."

            Pickles has never _once_ said no to that, and tonight isn't going to be the exception. "You treat me like that," he mutters, hearing Magnus's voice fading in the shitty music as the group moves away from the closet, "And I'll do whatever you _want_ me to do."

            Skwisgaar's smile is a little mean, still sort of sincere, and very, very hot. His teeth look like they could split skin. Pickles sort of wants to put that to the test sometime. "That ams exactlies what I likes to hears," he says, pushing Pickles into the corner of the closet. He holds up a finger to his lips - Pickles can still feel the rough scrape of his fingernails against the back of his throat - and then wedges himself out of the closet as though it's completely normal to just fucking hang out in closets all day.

            Maybe it is. Pickles isn't sure he knows anything any more. All he knows is that he has to clean himself up and get back to the party, and maybe later he can fuck Skwisgaar in the shower while Nathan's nearby, just to give him a taste of his own medicine.


End file.
